lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Haltor (stonegod)
Haltor, Wandering Warleader Retired Three times on the wide plains have I faced enemies beyond counting with only my steed and our small band. I still stand; they are dead. Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs AC, 1d8+8 damage (1d8+10 vs Medium or larger, +2 when mounted).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Ranged 10/20, +7 vs AC, 1d4+4 damage.}} |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs. AC, 1d8+8 damage (1d8+10 vs Medium or larger, +2 when mounted). Effect: The target can make a basic melee attack vs Haltor (with combat advantage if Haltor missed); if it does so, an ally of Haltor's choice within 5 squares of the target can make a basic attack vs the target with combat advantage.}} |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs AC, 1d8+8 damage (1d8+10 vs Medium or larger, +2 when mounted). Special: Before or after the attack, an ally adjacent to Haltor or the target may shift one square.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs Ref, 1d8+8 damage (1d8+10 vs Medium or larger, +2 when mounted) and target is marked until the end of Haltor's next turn. Effect: Haltor grants the target combat advantage until the start of his next turn. The first attack the target makes vs Haltor before the start of his next turn provokes opportunity attacks from him and his allies.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Requirement=Haltor must charge to use this power |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs Fort, 1d8+8 damage (1d8+10 vs Medium or larger, +2 when mounted), the target is knocked prone, and this power is not expended. Miss: The target gains combat advantage vs Haltor until the start of his next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=''Effect:'' Before the attack, Haltor may shift one square. Hit: +12 vs AC,2d8+8 damage (2d8+10 vs Medium or larger, +2 when mounted) and Haltor's allies gain combat advantage against the target until the end of his next turn. Miss: Two allies within 5 squares of Haltor can shift 1 square and make a basic attack as a free action.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Healing Martial, Weapon |Power Description=''Hit:'' +12 vs AC,3d8+8 damage (3d8+10 vs Medium or larger, +2 when mounted) Effect: Each ally with 10 squares may spend a healing surge as a free action and regain another +3hp.}} |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing, Martial |Power Description=Target's Haltor or one ally in burst; the target may spend a healing surge and gains an addition 1d6 hit points. This power may be used twice per encounter but only once per round.}} |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=Target's one bloodied ally or Haltor is bloodied; target gains 8 temporary hit points.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Languages=Common, Elven |Strength=18 (+6) |Constitution=10 (+2) |Dexterity=14 (+4) |Intelligence=8 (+1) |Wisdom=14 (+4) |Charisma=16 (+5) |Skills=Acrobatics +5, Athletics* +12, Diplomacy* +10, Endurance* +7, Heal* +9, Thievery +5 |Feats=Talenta Weapon Training, Exotic Fighting Style, Mark of Handling |Equipment=Goblin Totem Talenta Sharrash +2, Talenta Boomerang; Dwarven Chainmail +1; Clawfoot with light barding; Backpack, Bedroll, Belt Pouch, Flint and Steel, Identification Papers (standard), Lancing Gloves, Rare Herbs (20), Ritual Book, 50' Rope, Waterskin; 45, 9sp |Rituals=Animal Messenger}} White Eye (Ridden) Female Medium natural beast (mount, reptile) Initiative +8 near Haltor; Senses Perception 11 HP 46, Bloodied 23, AC 19; Fortitude 16, Reflex 16, Will 13 Speed 8 Talons (Standard; at-will) +9 vs AC; 1d8+3 Clawfoot Charge (while mounted by a friendly rider of 3rd level or higher; at-will) ✦ Mount When White Eye's rider charges, both White Eye and the rider make basic melee attacks. Medium Steed A Medium creature can ride White Eye Alignment Unaligned; Languages — Str 16 (+4) Dex 16 (+4) Wis 11 (+1) Con 14 (+3) Int 2 (-3) Cha 6 (-1) Equipment Light Barding Mini-Stat Block sblock=Haltorcolor=darkorangebHaltor/b/color—Male Halfling Warlord 4 Initiative: +6, Passive Perception: 14, Passive Insight: 14 AC: 19, Fort: 17, Reflex: 14, Will: 16 — Speed: 5 HP: 42/42, Bloodied: 21, Surge: 10, Surges left: 7/7 Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones: 0 Powers - color=#44AA44Brash Assault Wolf Pact Tactics/color color=#AA2255Diabolic Stratagem Flattening Charge/color color=#BBBBBBLead by Example Stand the Fallen/color color=#AA2255Inspiring Word x2 Second Chance/color color=#BBBBBBDwarven Chainmail +1/color bWhite Eye/b—Female Clawfoot 3 Initiative: +8, Passive Perception: 11, Passive Insight: 11 AC: 19, Fort: 16, Reflex: 16, Will: 13 — Speed: 8 HP: 46/46, Bloodied: 23 http://leb.wikia.com/wiki/LEB:PC:Haltor_(stonegod))[/sblock] Character Information Background Haltor's blood is that of the Plains; his hands have defended his fellows, his scars tell the tale. Over many battles covering almost three decades, Haltor proved his prowess and charisma. So much so that Haltor was elevated to the Lath of his clan. He held this position for almost a decade. For all of this, it was a time of constant war. A war with human, elves, goblins, undead. But all of that changed four years ago. Four years ago, the fighting stopped. Not all at once, but slowly, supposedly due to a great wound to the west. There was also the talk of peace, and a land of the people. But for Haltor, four years ago was the beginning of his new life, when everything changed. That was when the mark appeared. The people were not strangers to dragonmarks; those in the Gatherhold bore them and they were found amongst his own from time to time. But the one Haltor had was different... one they did not recognize. Haltor consulted the holy speaker, and she knew it was not one of theirs as well. color=yellowIt is a sign,/color she said. color=yellowYou have been touched by destiny, and must seek it now. Your time here is done. Seek, and be found./color Haltor's heart was heavy that day, but he faced his destiny straight on, as he faced everything. No longer Lath, no longer one of his people, he was to go to the land of the tall and find his truth. And so it has been for nigh three years. The search continues. Appearance Haltor is tall for his people and lithe, but his arms look quite strong for a a halfling of his age. His armor, though chain, is covered with leathers and totems that indicate his homeland. His skin is a dark red from many, many years in the sun, and his numerous tattoos have faded over the eyes. He has shaved his head bald, but often hides the rest of his face behind the severe hunt-mask with one good and one white eye; when the mask is off, he has a sharp nose, a ruddy face, and searching blue eyes. He is usually close to his tooth and claw decorated sharrash. For those in the know, the markings on his armor, weapon, and skin indicate a high level of respect amongst the halflings. Haltor is marked by a dragonmark, but keeps it hidden underneath his fingerless riding gloves. White Eye, Haltor's mount, is fierce clawtooth with many fighting scars. Her skin is fading to grey in her advancing age. Her left eye is cloudy white, thus her name. Age: 42 Gender: Male Height: 4'1" Weight: 82 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Haltor is veteran of many battles on the plains against numerous types of foes. He has a hundred stories, some of them which may be true. He is tenacious and boisterous and loves life. He is also quite aged for someone in his position which colors his speech and mannerisms. Haltor is a faithful believer in the Talenta's interpretation of the Host, though he feels many of the 'tall-landers' have grown distant from their true faith being so far away from the land. Haltor generally acts for the greater good in his own way. Hooks * Haltor has fought many battles and may run into a former subordinate or defeated foe at any time. * Haltor bears a dragonmark, but it is not a mark associated with his people. If that were more generally known, it may cause problems. Kicker The spiritual leader of Haltor's tribe sent him off on this quest due to his unusual mark; he keeps his eyes out for signs to call him. History Haltor traveled to Sharn and was asked by a tall-lander to investigate some Cannith ruins in Darguun. What he found was foul experiments and a construct dragon bent on domination. He left for his homeland to warn them afterwards. Equipment Coins: 45gp, 9sp Encumbrance: 80lbs Normal Load: 180lbs Heavy Load: 360lbs Maximum Drag Load: 900lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 7 (7 class, +0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Halfling (PH) * +2 Dex, +2 Cha * +2 Athletics, +2 Thievery * Nimble Reaction * Bold * Second Chance * Languages: Common, One other * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Warlord (PH) * Combat Leader * Bravura Presence Feats * 1st: Talenta Weapon Training (EPG) * 2nd: Exotic Fighting Style (Dragon Annual 2009) * 4th: Mark of Handling (EPG) Background Trait Talenta Plains (EPG): +2 Athletics Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money Staring Gold (4th level): 932 = 100+1/5(360+520+680)+520 + 932 gp starting gold - 81.1 gp Mundane Equipment - 75 gp Light Barding - 680 gp Clawfoot - 50 gp Animal Messenger Ritual -------- 45.9 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Dwarven Chainmail +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl ** 520gp * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Goblin Totem Talenta Sharrash +2 * Level 4: Parcel lvl+3 ** Lancing Gloves (The Cannith Caper) XP Starting XP * 3750 XP * 2526 XP from The Cannith Caper * 2390 XP (and 14 RP) from The Cannith Caper * 1500 XP from spending 6 RP at 6th level * 2400 XP from spending 8 RP at 7th level * 600 2 DM RP spend at 7th level Total XP: 13166 Wishlist * 6 (lvl+2): Martyr's Saddle Changes * 2009/12/11: Created * 2011/4/2: Final XP, retirement Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Comments from renau1g *Clawfoot? I didn't see it in the builder. I don't have my ECS handy, but I'm assuming it's the same as the compendium? *Badge of the Beserker is listed in the summary? I'm assuming a typo, as the enhancement wasn't added in to other *Summary - Endurance should be +7 (1 from armour) & math section as well. Minor though. Approved Comments from stonegod: Clawfoot is in the EPG, price is as listed; Badge was in previous version. Fixed Approval 2 Comments from EvolutionKB *The link for your Talenta Sharrash in the attacks section links to wyvernscale armor. *The link for the boomerang links to titanscale armor. *Diabolic Stratagem says is uses Wis vs Ref, not Str. The calculation is right though. *Brash assault is listed twice in the summary. Still minor, so approved. Status Status: Approved for level 4 by renau1g & EvolutionKB Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved Characters Category:LEB:Talenta Plains Category:LEB:Halfling Category:LEB:Warlord Category:LEB:Dragonmark Category:LEB:Retired Characters Category:LEB:Inactive Characters